


cuteness is relative

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [106]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Animals, Gen, Semi-Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is that?" Bones asks as Jim cuddles... something. It looks like a fuzzy plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuteness is relative

**Author's Note:**

> Title: cuteness is relative  
> Fandom: Star Trek reboot  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: pre-Bones/Jim  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 160  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Kirk/Bones, Kirk brings Bones a kitten

"What is that?" Bones asks as Jim cuddles... something. It looks like a fuzzy plant.

"It's a kitten!" Jim exclaims, lifting the thing higher so Bones can get a good look.

Bones backs up quickly. With Jim's luck, the thing is either venomous or carnivorous, but most likely both.

"Look how cute he is, Bones!" Jim says, tucking the thing back into his arms. "I think his name is Rex."

Closing his eyes and muttering a quick prayer for patience, Bones waits a moment before looking again. Jim is still holding the thing, and now it has tentacles. And… ears?

"Jim," he says. "We can't keep it."

Jim ignores him. Of course. And after the venomous, carnivorous, fuzzy plant tries to eat the captain, Bones will have to fix him.

Again.

"Goddamned Jim Kirk," he mutters and settles back to watch.

Maybe Jim will listen to him next time.

Yeah, and maybe Spock will start telling penguin jokes.


End file.
